The pain is you
by Call Me The Chicken Lord
Summary: Sasuke hates his dad, causing him to drink to get away from reality. Until one night he crashes his car while drink driving and ends up in the hospital. Sasuke's dad is furious and punishes him by making him catch the bus to school, where he meets a younger blond who ends up knowing Sasuke's deepest secret ... and Sasuke has to babysit him? YAOI DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Review?
1. Prologue

**The pain is you**

PROLOGUE

* * *

'_Why did i come here?_' Sasuke thought as he took another large gulp from the 4th sake bottle he had all night. '_Did i want to punish myself for something?... or was it because, i wanted to get rid of the pain.. yeah that sounds about right'_. He sat on the couch wearily just looking at the sake bottle. He lifted it up to his mouth, taking another large swig of the contents, and finished it completely. He chucked the bottle aside, and was about to get up to get another one, until he felt something heavy plop onto his upper legs. He looked up to see that Sakura had jumped on him and was cuddling into his chest. He lifted his head up away from the girl as though she smelt of manure and tried pushing her off. "nawww Sasuke-kun, don't you want to have some fun?" Sakura said with a purr, tracing a little circle on his chest with her finger. "No.i .don't" Sasuke said with a stern voice. "aww then why did you come to my party?" Sakura whined with puppy dog eyes. "For the booze" Sasuke groaned, as he finally got the extremely heavy girl off his legs. He hated girls. Not just because they annoy him every damn second of every day. But just because he didn't like them. yes. Uchiha Sasuke, was gay. But no one knew this. Only him and him alone. He definitely couldn't tell his father. He would go ballistic and probably ban him from the house and inheritance of their money. '_Oh well. he'll never find out anyway._' he thought '_As long i keep it a secret.'_

Sasuke power walked over to the front door and headed out. "awww Sasuke-kun, you leaving?"

"yes. i am."

"do you want me to call you a taxi? you drunk quite a bit tonight"

"no. I'm fine."

Sasuke didn't want a cab, they take too long, and surely enough, that give enough time for Sakura to pull off another one of her moves. He quickened his pace, and half-jogged to his car, unlocked it and opened the door. He looked up to see Sakura on her front porch with a small frown. Sasuke just spat on the road and got into his car. With blurred vision, He shoved the keys into the ignition, pulled out of the front of Sakura's place and headed towards his. He looked in the review mirror to see if Sakura was following him. Good she wasn't, He wouldn't want her to know where he lived, as no one, other than his family, did. He lived out of town, not to far, but far enough to get away from all the fan girls that him and Itachi had. Gah. How he hated them all. He wished they never existed.

He started going into a deep thought about if he should start going out with someone. He would never consider this when he was sober. That's why he drunk mostly, so he could think about things he normally wouldn't, but mostly it was to get rid of the pain. The pain of Living basically. But he had to stay alive for his father. To make his father "proud" and to keep the cycle of populating the Uchiha gene. He shook his head to get rid of thoughts about his father and went back on the trail of relationships. Even though Sasuke was a big asshole, He did want to love, and someone else to love him back. Its human nature to feel this way, well that's what he tried telling himself anyway. He started thinking of dudes in his school that might be boyfriend material. But thinking about it, None. And even if there was, he wouldn't know how to approach them. If he did grow the guts to walk up to one and ask, they would probably gawk and go tell everyone that he was gay. Even if the word only went around school,surely enough his dad would find out. He closed his eyes and started feeling empty. It looked like the alcohol was wearing off. '_Damn, and i can't buy any tonight, everything's closed_' Sasuke thought sadly with a sigh. Suddenly he heard a loud beep and shot open his eyes to notice he was on the wrong side of the road and was heading straight for a car. He quickly swerved, missing the car slightly and sighed in relief. But straight away he noticed he was heading towards a tree. He tried turning the wheel the other way to steady himself on the road again, but he wasn't quick enough. He hit the tree side on and his car crumpled around it. Luckily it hit the opposite side of were Sasuke was sitting, so he only had minor injuries... or so he thought. After a while, he noticed that his head was throbbing painfully. He put his hand onto his forehead and lowered it to see it was covered in blood. He just sank into his seat and sighed heavily. '_so this is what its like to die?'_ He thought. '_mm feels good._' He slowly closed his eyes and went into a deep shortly after, he opened them again to ear piercing sirens that surrounded him.

_"shit."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Only the erection in my pants. c;

**WARNINGS: **Contains; Yaoi-ness!, future angst and stuff, and maybe future pedophilia (maybe. i'll make up my mind later kk.), swearing etc. if I've forgotten something tell me.

HELLLLO! :D  
This is my first ever fan fiction in the entire-ness of the world. so like, don't hate if its bad? Erm, if you're freaking out about the pedophilia warning above, it's just going to be between a emo-ish sasuke and a curious naruto (not like that's bad enough ( ;_ _) ). But that's if it happens, i might chicken out at the last minute, or change the plot i already have in my little, fantasizing filled head.

AHEM anyway, this story was enspired by cresent-moon-demon's fanfiction "rocking the cradle!" . If you havn't read it i recommend highly ! :D

Well anyway, enjoy? And please review!

* * *

**The Pain is you**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" Sasuke's dad yelled, filling the hospital corridors with his frightening roar.  
"Please calm down Fugaku..." Sasuke's mum pleaded.

"CALM DOWN? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THIS BOY RIGHT HERE IS A DISGRACE TO THE UCHIHA NAME!"

"I'm sure it was just an accident, right Sasuke dear?"

"ACCIDENT? HIS ALCOHOL READING SHOWED IT WAS NO ACCIDENT!"

"..." Sasuke's mother was defeated. She had no other backups. So she just slumped into her chair and looked down.

Sasuke just laid down with his eyes glued to the ceiling. He learnt when he was young that if he looked at his dad when he was angry, it would just make him angrier. Which at the moment, couldn't possibly happen, but he didn't want to risk it. Fugato started pacing around the room with his eyes closed, obviously in deep thought.

"I wouldn't even be surprised if he was a homosexual" Sasuke's dad said, lowering his voice down to normal level. "Haha I doubt that honey, our boy will find some nice girl who will give birth to our beloved grand-son" Sasuke's mother said with a grin, whilst rubbing her hand up and down her sons arm. Sasuke just closed his eyes and frowned. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew his parents wouldn't let him drink ever again, and if they found out, it would be just as bad if they found out that in fact, he was gay. '_Dammit why didn't I die?_' Sasuke thought tightening his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Well we've got to think of a punishment" the raven's dad proclaimed. "Hmm, I know. If you want to buy another car, you have to pay it all by yourself, without any help from me, your mother or Itachi." Sasuke growled under his breath and scuffled his eyebrows together. "... and, until you buy yourself a new car, you have to catch the bus to school." Sasuke quickly shot upward in his bed and screamed "OH HELL NO! You can make me get my own car, BUT NOT WAY IN HELL I'M GOING ON THE BUS!" His dad just smirked and replied "well, you should of thought twice about drink driving then" Sasuke went to protest again but his dad gave him the " If you yell at me again, shits gonna go down" look and started heading towards the door, His mother got up quickly and trailed behind him. "Oh, and since you gave me that little outburst just then, I think you have enough energy to get checked out earlier. Well at least you can finish your community service quicker." his dad added while exiting the room, leaving a small, deep chuckle that echoed around the small hospital room mocking Sasuke. His mother turned around and gave him a sympathetic smile before trotting off behind her husband. "Hmph" Sasuke moaned, slamming his upper body back onto the bed. After a while of thinking deeply, Sasuke asked himself again. '_...why didn't I just die?_'

* * *

Sasuke growled under his breath while he waited for the bus to arrive at the front of his place. He hated this. Sure enough, people will find out where he lives, and the fan girls will start sending him love letters, and maybe even stalk him. He looked behind him at the 3 meter fence bordering the Uchiha state. '_Hmm doubt it, but you don't know what them fan girls are capable of._' Sasuke thought, thinking of past experiences that he had with the obsessed girls.

It had been 4 days since the accident, and he checked out of hospital the day before. His head had healed quite quickly, and due to his pale skin, the scar that was made, hardly stood out, but it was still noticeable if you were close enough. Luckily it was a Friday, so he only had to deal with school for one more day before another break... but wait... he had to do his community service tomorrow!

He turned around back to the road when he heard a loud engine buzzing from around the corner. He sighed heavily._ 'And my life starts to end... now'_ he waited, until the bus stopped with a heavy sigh in from of him. The door swung open, revealing loud noises of people from inside the vehicle. With one last sigh Sasuke approached the bus and strode inside. He gave a nod to the bus driver who greeted him with a hello and looked up the corridor to see everyone had stopped talking. They were staring right at him. _'Is this what they do when someone gets on, or is it just because it's me?'_Sasuke thought, with a frown. He completely ignored all the jaggered stares at every point of his body, and walked down the aisle to an empty seat in the middle of the bus. He sat down, and looked out the window instantly. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, small whispers started filling the bus. Sasuke tried hard not to listen to them, but some of them were hard to ignore.

"What is HE doing on here?"

"Does he want to BRAG about his house or something?"

"Omg omg omg omg, what is Sasuke-kun doing on the bus?"

"Tsc, why does this bastard have to be on our bus?"

"Sasuke-kuuun! "

This was starting to give him a headache; he pulled out his iPod out of his pocket, put the earphones in his ear and blasted up the music to a deafening level. The loud music made his headache worse, but it was better than listening to the gossip around him. _'Looks like this is one of my substitutes for alcohol_' Sasuke thought as he joined his eyebrows together. '_It's not enough though. I can't stop thinking about him'_. Sasuke looked out the window feeling lost. He didn't know how else to escape the world, alcohol, to him, was the best way. drugs didn't work, they just made him feel odd and weird. He also even started cutting himself... that worked well, really well actually, better than alcohol could provide him, but he didn't like the fact that he had to hide his scars with ugly cuffs, and long sleeved shirts... but what other choice does he have now? Sasuke rubbed over the almost invisible scars across his wrist and shuddered, remembering the pleasure he got out of cutting himself.

When the bus finally reached school, Sasuke was the first one to get up and start heading towards the only exit to his freedom. Before he hopped off, he noticed a boy on the front seat that was curled up into a ball, holding his backpack to his chest, it seemed like he was crying, but he couldn't see any tears on the boy's face. All that Sasuke could see was that he had blond, spiky hair and strange whisker like marks on his cheek. 'Maybe he fell asleep' thought Sasuke, getting off the bus, and heading towards the front gate of the school. Again, as any other normal day, he was greeted by some of his fan girls (some, in this situation = 100 or so) who rubbed parts of their body onto Sasuke, which made him feel a hella lot uncomfortable. He just started walking off, heading towards his table, in the far depths of the school ground. This is where he could escape the girls at morning, recess and lunch, only because Jugo scared them, he was great full for that. Sasuke sat down at his table with a big sigh. "What's seems to be the problem sas-u-ke ?" he looked up at Seigetsu, who was smiling his sharky grin at him. "Nothing." Sasuke Replied, closing his eyes and leaning on his left arm. "Awwww c'mon, I know when something's bugging you"

"Really?" then you mustn't know me very well then. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"nothing. is. wrong. Seigustu"

"geeze okay, NOTHING is wrong then."

"Mmm."

Jugo and Seigetsu just looked at each other. They knew that when Sasuke was like this, he wanted silence so he could think.  
'_Mm I wonder what that blond haired boy was doing? was he asleep or crying? Or was it both? wait.. Why am I thinking about him! He's just a boy that I haven't even met. God!'_

"Hello Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Karin looking down at him with a huge smile. "Eh. What do you want Karin? I'm busy thinking" Sasuke mumbled closing his eyes again.

"Aawwww, I just wanted to say hi... also, that there's a rumor going around that you took the bus this morning."

Sasuke tensed up. '_What? It's going around already?, guh, well I shouldn't be surprised._' Sasuke thought with a frown. "What so that's true Sasuke?" Jugo said. Sasuke looked over at him and sighed. "Yes, it's true." Sasuke then planted his face on the table, committing defeat, and prepared for the questions that were now going to be asked. "Eeeehh? Why, what happened to your fancy car?" Seigetsu whined. '_Well I got to tell them now, or they'll found out later and pound me half to death._' Sasuke thought, wincing. "Mmmm crashed it" Sasuke mumbled. Karin was the first to break the one minute silence that commenced after Sasuke had spoken. "So you crashed it... while you were inside it? Are you okay?"

"Well, do I look okay?" Sasuke growled, starting to get pissed off. "Oh well yeah." Karin whispered, sitting down slowly next to Seigustu and frowning, using her glasses and hair to cover her face. "So did you get any injuries?" Seigutsu asked, whilst scratching his name into the table with a stick. "Mm not really." Sasuke mumbled, slowly sitting up and scratching the back of his head. "There seems to be a scar on your forehead that wasn't there before". Sasuke looked over at Jugo instantly. _'How could he of seen it? He's on the other side of the table, you'd at least have to be right in my face to notice something'_  
"What? No there isn't?" Seigustu said spreading his upper body over the table to get a better look at Sasuke. "Nup, there's nothing there." he concluded, sitting back down normally.

"You sure?" Karin said, starting to get curious. She got up and strolled over to Sasuke. She leaned down so she was face to face with him and steadied her glasses. "Hmm I don't really see anyth..." Karin stopped talking to realize she was face to face with Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke! She quickly took note of many advantages in this situation, and blushed madly. Karin gulped loudly. She would probably never have an advantage like this again. Karin, taking a chance, leaned in slowly, and closed her eyes. Sasuke watch dumbfounded as he saw a girl, yes girl, not a boy, lean in to kiss him. He was stuck, he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do, he sat there speechless, at the same time he was scared, he didn't want a girl to kiss him. Suddenly, the bell rang, telling them school had started. The loud noise made Sasuke wake up from his unhappy trance and quickly pushed Karin off him. Karin fell to the ground and looked up at Sasuke who was grabbing his bag from under the table. She couldn't tell if he was pissed off or not, but she knew he didn't like what she did. "Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" Karin stuttered. "No. too much energy." But they'll take care of you." Sasuke emotionessly said while walking off in the direction of his roll call room. Karin shivered; she felt a really big killing aura behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw a huge group of girls, cracking their knuckles.

Karin gulped.

* * *

Sasuke ran, he was late for the bus. '_Stupid Kakashi making me do his chores for him'_ Sasuke thought as He finally reached the school gates and saw the first bus starting to leave, luckily his was the last. He was dreading for this time to come today. 20 minutes on the bus, with hot, sweating, smelly bodies around him. He shivered at the thought as he finally reached his bus on time and scurried in. He panted as he looked down the aisle, trying to find an empty seat. None. There were spare seats next to 6 girls, but he didn't like the face they were giving him. The seductive one, with their top buttons on their uniforms undone showing their cleavage. Sasuke ignored them, disgusted, and looked down to the front seat next to him. There was a spare seat next to that boy that he saw this morning, but instead of cuddling his bag, he was looking out the window. He didn't want to take the chance with the girls, plus he couldn't stop thinking about this boy all damn day. Sasuke, without hesitation, sat down next to the blond boy. He smirked when he heard the complaints of the girls behind him.

Sasuke looked at the boy with curiosity. Suddenly, the boy sniffled, and Sasuke realized he was crying. The raven tapped the boys shoulder with his finger, and the boy turned around straight away with striking blue eyes that were filled with tears. The boy quickly wiped them away and stared at the older boy puzzled. "Why are you sitting next to me?" He asked. "There aren't any other seats" Sasuke said with an emotionless face. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" the boy yelled, pouting.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes."

"nuh!"

"Yes."

" NO!"

"Dobe."

"Don't call me dobe! That's not my name teme!"

"Then what is your name then? And my names not teme."

"Naruto! Dattebayo! what's yours?"

"Sasuke. Now why were you crying?" Sasuke asked getting more curious. "That's none of your business, why would you want to know anyway? We haven't even met before!" Naruto said crossing his arms whist looking at the raven. "Well we've met just now, and I want to know." Sasuke said, still keeping his straight, emotionless face. "Well... if you want to know so badly... no! You'll laugh at me, just like they did!"

"They?"

"Yeah! Everyone in my class... just because I confessed to the girl I liked, Sakura. When I told her, she just laughed at me and told her friend Ino, who told everyone else, and they all laughed at me like I was some pathetic looser." Naruto confessed, forgetting about what he said earlier about not telling the raven and started crying again. Sasuke didn't know what to do; He lifted up his arm to comfort the small boy, but hesitantly held back, keeping his pride. The blond wiped his face again. "But you know what?" Naruto said as he sniffed "I'm going to start liking boys from now on!" Sasuke looked at the boy shocked; he didn't expect that a boy his age would be committing to this kind of thing yet. Naruto looked at the older teen's face and made a small frown. "You think I'm weird now don't you?"

Sasuke looked up and saw what street they were on ' _god that was quick._' Sasuke thought, while a smirk produced on his face. He leaned down so his mouth was right next to the boy's ear and whispered "no I don't think it's weird, and I've never told anyone this before but... I like boys too." Sasuke then stood up quickly and started heading out of the bus. When he was walking down the steps, he turned his head, and saw that Naruto was looking at him shocked. Sasuke replied with a "hn" and walked off, heading towards his gate.  
When he reached it, he slammed his head on it and cursed, "what the fuck did i just do?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto kk.**

**Warnings:Swearing, SERIOUS OOC-NESS, future shota, future angst etc etc.**

Hello ! :D  
Ugh. 3 months. Holly rats ass. Hahaha... uhm sorry, i had major (i'm meaning major) writers block, and i still do V_V. I have no idea what to write for the next couple of chapters, but i have all the future chapters worked out! like wtf!. Ahem anyway, so yeah writers block, the only thing that made me write was the guilt; i hate it when people don't update, it's just a pain, but like, WRITERS BLOCK. gah. Anyway, i was really happy with the reviews! c: i didn't expect this many! i thought i would get one or none. They also got me to write more, REVIEWS ARE AWESOME, THEY FEEL LIKE SEX IN WRITING FORM. heheh n.n

Oh, The Yaoi Pimpette asked me how old everyone is. HEHE, well this chapter tells you how old Naruto is, but Sasuke's 16 and Itachi is... well.. lets say 25? xD

Enjoy!

* * *

**The pain is you**

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the little piece of paper in his hand and frowned. _'Is this the right address?, this doesn't seem to be right'_ Sasuke thought scratching his head. '_well i guess I'll just knock on the door and find out'._ Sasuke slowly walked towards the small, second story house, that possibly had the old lady he had to look after for his community service. When he reached the small wooden door, he pounded on it loudly with his fist. _'mm i hope shes not death, that would be very difficult. tsk, why does it have to be an old lady? why not picking up rubbish or some...'_ Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts when the door started to open slowly. Sasuke's jaw dropped. In the middle of the doorway, was a big chested lady, really, really big chested, with blond hair that was tied in two loose pigtails  
Even if he was gay, he was still impressed by the size of her breasts! that size would turn any guy straight again. But fortunately for Sasuke, that didn't happen. "ahem." Sasuke looked up from the women's breasts to her face, which had an annoyed expression. "ahhh sorry, are you lady Tsunade?" Sasuke mumbled trying to put on his emotionless face. "yes i am? are you Sasuke?"

"yes."

"well nice to meet you Sasuke!" Tsunade grinned, holding out her hand for a handshake. Sasuke hesitantly raised his arm and shook her hand firmly. _' is she even old? she looks around 40! , well this should be easier.'_

"well let me show you a tour of the house, considering you'll be here for a bit"

Sasuke replied with a small moan and followed Tsunade into the house. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. "now you're probably thinking, why does an old woman, who looks around 35, who seems capable to look after herself need help?" Tsunade said, walking off towards the staircase. Sasuke replied with a "hn" and followed her. "Well I'm going to be away for a couple of months, so i need someone to look after the house" Tsunade said. _'what? i just have to look after her house? yes! i can drink here without my parents finding out!'_Sasuke smiled widely, a strange thing for an Uchiha, but Sasuke didn't care. "and i also need you to look after my nine-year old grandson." Sasuke's smile faded. "he can be quite a handful, but i think you can manage. Also he's been having a rough time at school lately, so it'd be good if you could make friends with him, well I'd like you too."

_'what? make friends with a nine year old? no way in hell.'_ Sasuke thought trying not to show his annoyance. Tsunade stopped at a door covered in crayon drawings and a huge sign, obviously saying the child's name. Sasuke, not really interested in the crabby drawings looked away. but the sign caught his eye. _'...no.. it can't be..'_ Tsunade knocked on the door and said "oi Naruto, your babysitters here, come say hello to him"._ 'no, no, no, no. it can't be him.'_Sasuke thought. He decided yesterday after the bus, he would avoid that boy at all costs, it was too risky, it seemed that the boy was a blabber mouth and would tell out straight away what Sasuke had told him.

The door opened slowly, revealing, to Sasuke's despair, the boy he had told his deepest secret too. Naruto looked at the ground and spat "hello." before crossing his arms in a 'hmph'. "now Naruto, i want you to be nice to Sasuke." Tsunade said crossing her own arms as well. Naruto looked up quickly in surprise. He looked at Sasuke for a while and then looked away, a blush crossing his face. Tsunade just chuckled, and showed the rest of the house to Sasuke. He was busily trying to listen to what the old hag was saying, but he couldn't help noticing that Naruto was staring at him non stop, distracting him from what she was telling him. "well." Tsunade said loudly, bringing Sasuke to her attention. "I told you everything you need to know, so anyway, i need to go upstairs and pack, i have to leave in 20 minutes."

_'what? she's leaving me with this bashful brat straight away? ugh.'_Sasuke groaned to himself, as he watched the old bitch retreat up the steps. Naruto and Sasuke just stood there speechless. Sasuke closed his eyes to try to think of something to say to the boy, to make it less awkward. "so" Sasuke opened his eyes "why is your grand-mother leaving for a couple of months?"

Naruto looked up at the raven who was looking back at him, and blushed "well she told me it was a business trip, b-but i think she's really going on a trip somewhere alone with the 'pervy-sage'"

"pervy-sage?"

"yeah! Jiriya is pervy because he likes to peek on women in the public hot tubs and the pool, and he likes to write porn novels."

"mmmm.." Sasuke replied , raising an eyebrow

"mmmm?" Naruto repeated

"A 9 year old like you, knows what porn is?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto started blushing madly from ear to ear "y-yeah.." he looked away, trying to hide his face "and you do?"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a small smile "yeah, of course i do dobe, but at my age, i SHOULD know. At your age, well that's just rare, how do you know what it is?"

"...i-it was an accident! i was on the internet and... and i clicked on this thing and..." Naruto turned away from the raven and crossed his arms, trying to not show that he was embarrassed. But oh, Sasuke could see how embarrassed he was, and he liked it. Sasuke started grinning madly, like the Cheshire cat. He slowly walked over to the blond and whispered in his ear "then tell me Naruto, what kind do you look up now?" Naruto made a little 'squeak' and quickly turned around to face the older teen, who's grin had turned back into a mocking smirk. Naruto, in a instant, turned into a tomato with whiskers. "i-i-i-i-i-i-i-..."  
He stuttered, thinking of what to say. "oh? so little Naruto does look up porn? i didn't really think that you did." Sasuke snickered.

"I don't look it up!"

"yes you do"

"no i don't!"

"yeah"

"nuh!"

"Dobe, you looooooove it" Sasuke purred

Naruto clenched his teeth together and pounced on the older male. "I. DO. NOT." he yelled while slamming a fist into Sasuke's face.

"OUCH Dobe!stop!"

"NO!"

Naruto went to hit his face again, but in a mere second he was on his back, with Sasuke pinning him down by his arms. "quit it." Sasuke murmured. Naruto blushed. He looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. He could swear he was being drawn into them, like they were black holes. Closer and closer they came, slowly pulling him in.

"what is all this fuss about?" Tsunade yelled out, loudly thumping down the stairs. Before he knew it, Naruto was on his feet with Sasuke standing next to him. They both looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing to a truce.

Tsunade entered the room and glared at the two boys, staring them up and down with suspicion.

"what have you been doing?" Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"n-nothing!" Naruto stuttered

"nothing? both of your clothes and hair are messed up," Tsunade raised her eyebrow

"me and Naruto got into a little fight over a disagreement" Sasuke said, with his emotionless face.

"oh? what about?"

"nothing to important, but in the end, i was right"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a growl, he could see at the corner of his mouth was the smallest smirk in history. Naruto just looked away with a pout.

"...ok then, well i better go now, see you two in a couple of months" Tsunade said,walking over to Naruto and giving him a hug.

"bye old hag" Naruto said, hugging the old geezer back.

Tsunade gave one last goodbye and proceeded outside of the house. Naruto instantly ran into the lounge room and peaked out the window. after a minute he yelled "i knew it! she IS going with pervy-sage!" Naruto turned around at Sasuke with a huge grin "i knew that she would go with him!" Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his hands into a fist, obviously proud with himself. Sasuke smirked at the boy and said "and that's something to be excited about?"

Naruto staggered a sharp glare at Sasuke and immediately looked away pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes and punched the blond on the shoulder. " ow! Teme what was that for?!"

"You annoy me." Sasuke teased

Naruto gritted his teeth together "So i get punched because I'm annoying?"

"Pretty much"

Naruto went to pounce at the raven again but Sasuke quickly placed his palm on the boys head, keeping him a safe distance away.  
"no more fighting. now tell me, where am i sleeping?" Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's head, after pushing him slightly.  
Naruto stumbled backwards but regained his balance and started rubbing where the older teen had touched him. "weren't you listening to anything Tsunade was saying?" Naruto said. Sasuke crossed his arms and slanted on one foot. "no, because i was trying to ignore your intense, annoying stares." Naruto looked away blushing and said "well, i can give you a re-tour of the house?"

Sasuke sighed. "fine Dobe"

* * *

After Naruto had explained every detail of the house, like where that painting came from, how he made that 'sculpture' in Tsunade's room and how once he saw a monster behind the closet, Sasuke was pretty much dead. Tsunade obviously didn't add all the unnecessary stories that Naruto told, and she took 20 minutes to complete the whole house. For Naruto it took almost an hour or maybe two. _'yeah defiantly two'_ Sasuke thought, dragging his feet to the welcoming couch in the lounge room. Sasuke fell backwards onto the couch and groaned in pleasure. _'that was the most tiring thing I've ever experienced, i just need sleep..'_  
"Sasuke" Naruto whined. Sasuke shot a killing stare at Naruto. "what" he said sternly. "I'm hungry, i want food!" Sasuke's face collapsed. He had no cooking experience at all, his mother always cooked their meals, and whenever she offered to show Sasuke, he just ignored her, nodding when he thought was necessary. Sasuke got up from the couch and wearily walked to the kitchen, opening the double door pantry. While he scavenged Naruto kept poking him in the waist and kept mumbling something that Sasuke couldn't hear. Sasuke retreated his head from the pantry, annoyed not being able to find anything at all. Naruto poked him again for the 20th time and mumbled again. "what?!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto coward under Sasuke's glare. "i said that Tsunade forgot to go shopping before she left so there isn't much food to use" Sasuke glared. "why didn't you tell me that before?!"

"i was! but you kept ignoring me! "

Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock _'5:30 already?'._

"Dobe, i have to go get my stuff from my house anyway since i didn't know i was going to be staying here for a while, also my brother was going to pick me up in half an hour. so, i guess i could get you takeaway?" Sasuke said crossing his arms. He looked at Naruto who was grinning madly, and he could swear he saw something sparkle in his eyes. "why do you look so happy?"  
"because Tsunade hardly ever buys me takeaway! the only time i get it is on my birthdays!" Naruto grinned  
"well your probably going to get it everyday from now on by the looks of it" Sasuke mumbled.  
"what?" Naruto asked.  
"oh nothing"

* * *

For the next 30 minutes, Sasuke and Naruto watched t.v. The unmistakable awkward silence was unbearable for Sasuke, since he wasn't a real fan of conversation, but he had big, strange urges to talk to the blond. He was hoping that Naruto himself would start a conversation, anything at all, but he was too engrossed with the t.v to even say a word. '_okay, I'll say something on the next ad_' Sasuke thought, fidgeting. when the commercial came on coincidentally 3 seconds after, Sasuke went to open his mouth but the loud knocking on the door made him close his mouth again. Sasuke got up quickly and opened the door in fury, since he didn't got to finish his mission. "oh hello otouto, why so feisty?" Itachi said with a huge grin smacked on his delicate face. "annoyed that you had to help an old lady shit in her own toilet?, aww well it's your faul-" Itachi suddenly stopped and was staring right passed Sasuke's shoulder. Confused, Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto standing at the door to the lounge room,looking at the stranger who was standing on his porch with wonder. "dear god Sasuke".  
Said raven, looked back at his brother, who was looking quite angry and surprised. "how dare you!" Itachi ran into the house and grabbed Naruto and held him in bridal position." how dare you kill the old lady, claim her house and steal this sweet innocent child for your sick wild man fantasies!"

Sasuke stared at Itachi with intent killer mode aura, seeping out of his pores. _'How did this retarded, bipolar of a person- no alien- who takes almost everything dramatically, become my older brother?'_ Sasuke thought mentally face palming. "Itachi, i didn't kill the old lady, or steal Naruto. Tsunade; the old lady, left for a 'business' trip and she left Naruto; her grandson for me to take care of while shes gone."

"it's true" Naruto added, unabashed by the dramatic scene that just happened.

"oh" Itachi quietly said, still holding onto Naruto with dear life while looking blankly into nothing.

Sasuke coughed. "you can let go of him now Itachi"

Itachi snapped his head down to Naruto and quickly put him back down on his feet. no one said anything for the next five minutes, until Itachi started laughing uncontrollably like a maniac. Naruto jumped back surprised, while Sasuke kept standing where he was, used to his brothers weird antics. "what's so funny!?" Sasuke said. "haha!, Sasuke, a babysitter? hahaha!" Itachi laughed. "how is that funny!?" Sasuke spat.  
"you can't clean for shit and you don't even know how to toast bread!" Itachi was now holding his sides and bucking his knees, like some kind of new gravity was pushing down onto him. Sasuke started grinding his teeth and then noticed Naruto was adding to the laughter. Anger boiled Sasuke;'s skin and he fisted his hands "well i was never taught to!" Sasuke yelled, bringing the two to his attention. "yes you have! you were probably just to drunk to have noticed!" Itachi yelled angrily, changing from his happy mood very quickly. Sasuke stared wide eyed at Itachi. His feet started moving for him, and next thing he knew he was right up to Itachi's slim frame. He brought his fist back, aiming for his brother's cheek, until he heard Naruto screech "no! stop stop!"

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto who looked a bit upset. With his fist still centimeters away from Itachi's face Sasuke asked "why should i?" Naruto pouted and looked sadly to the ground. "i don't like it when people i like fight" Sasuke looked bluntly at Naruto and said "but it's alright for me and you to fi-"

"Oh my god!" Itachi squealed with delight, while running towards Naruto and once again holding him in bridal position. "you like me?! but we just met! i knew it! it was definitely fate; love at first sight!" Itachi babbled. Naruto didn't seem the slightest disturbed, but instead was laughing at Sasuke's older brother, liking the attention. "since when did you turn gay Itachi?" Sasuke said slightly amused.  
Itachi stopped his rambles and turned to his brother, "around the time you killed an old lady, claimed her house and stole naut-"  
"Itachi that didn't happen!" Sasuke interrupted. "exactly, so I'm not gay" Itachi pronounced putting Naruto down. "anyway, so I'm guessing your going to be staying here looking after Naruto till the old lady gets back right?" Itachi said changing the subject. "Yes, so I'll have to get you to take us home so i can get my stuff..." Sasuke looked down at the blond who was pulling on his arm and sighed. "also take us to McDonald's on the way back". Itachi smirked, obviously knowing why they were going to the takeaway shop and pulled his keys out of his pockets. "c'mon lets go then."

Naruto was out the door first, running straight to the black car. when Itachi and Sasuke reached Itachi's car, Naruto was furiously pulling the door handle repeatedly. "Oi, lemme unlock it first!" Itachi said. "oh sorry" Naruto blushed. Itachi unlocked the car with a 'beep' and Naruto was in the car in a heartbeat. Sasuke and Itachi just looked at each other across the car roof, stunned, at what was most likely the fastest time in the world someone has gotten into a car. They were staring for quite some time until they drew their attention to the loud banging on the backseat window. Not wanting to have his backseat window broken, Itachi entered the car and Sasuke followed. "To home we go!" Itachi sang while turning on the ignition. The radio came on instantly which was playing the song 'Gangnam style'. Sasuke silently groaned. He hated this song, it was so different to what he listened to and the lyrics didn't even make any real sense to the dance. Sasuke went to turn it off until he heard Naruto singing loudly in the background. "OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE". Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto eyes closed and doing the top part of the dance. Sasuke just gaped and turned around quickly looking out the window, putting his fist onto his chin. _'if this is what i have to look after for the next couple of months, god fucking help me.'_

Sasuke grimaced when Itachi turned it up full volume and started singing along with Naruto.

* * *

When they were driving up the Uchiha driveway, Naruto just gazed at the mansion in front of him. "you live here?!" Naruto half shouted in excitement. "yes" Itachi and Sasuke said simultaneously, like they were used to people being surprised and asking the same question. Naruto almost went to hop out of the car so he could explore but Itachi's words stopped him. "It would be better if you stayed in the car". Naruto looked at him sadly "why?"

"because our father isn't too..."

"Sociable". Sasuke finished. "oh, well that's why i can't come in? I haven't been in a mansion before and i always dreamed to!" Naruto sighed sadly.

"alright"

"what Itachi?! you know father won't like him"

"well i don't see why not, he has to see who his son is looking after for the next couple of months, and mother would absolutely adore him!... but obviously she wont show it it front of father..."

"okay, he can come in" Sasuke said. Naruto beamed and grinned and Itachi returned it. "just, don't talk". Itachi and Sasuke were out of the car before Naruto could ask why. The blond got out as well and followed them inside. He kept looking around, looking at all the beautiful decorations that filled the big hallway. The only thing that made Naruto stop looking at everything was when Sasuke said "hello Mother... Father". Naruto looked forwards and saw they were in a kitchen. A huge ass kitchen. "Hello Sasuke, how was your community service?" Sasuke's mother said boredly. Naruto looked past Sasuke's shoulder to see a huge newspaper and a big pair of hands grab the sides harshly. Somehow he felt scared and he didn't want to see what was living behind the newspaper. "uh about that... i actually have to go back" Sasuke said, repeating his mothers bored tone. Naruto looked over to the sink and saw onyx eyes look at him widely. He stepped back a bit, scared by the harsh gaze. "Who is this with you Sasuke-dear" She said staring straight at Naruto. That's when the newspaper started to lower down and Naruto's heart stopped.

Another set of onyx eyes had set apon the blond but these had more of a intense feeling about them and he felt really could tell why Itachi had said to not say anything. This man screamed business, and if anything wasn't in place, he would find the culprit and stab them violently with whatever he could find. Also, there was something about him that Naruto didn't like. It seemed he was hiding something big, a really big secret that would make any child hide under blankets at night, make any dog have it's tail between it's legs and make a full grown man soil his pants. "Well, the old lady i had to look after, she had to go on a business trip and she left me to look after her grandson". Sasuke said, ignoring his fathers almost hidden smirk, obviously liking what he was hearing. "Oh, well then, you should start packing then darling." She stopped and looked up at the clock." Oh Fugato, it's almost your bedtime, you should go up and get ready, I'll be up in a moment". Fugato stopped smirking and nodded, closed the newspaper and went through one of the billions of doors. When it closed there was a long silence until Mikoto screamed and ran over to Naruto and hugged him lovingly. "Oh my gosh! You are so adorable! what is your name sweetie?"

"N-naruto"

"Oh my what a lovely name! i could just eat you up!... with a bowl of ramen of course!" Sasuke's mum laughed at herself and stopped hugging Naruto. "well you better hurry up and get back before it's too late, anyway I'll hopefully see you again soon Naruto!" She waved goodbye and trotted upstairs to attend her husband. "tsk, goodbye to you too mother" Sasuke said under his breath. "wait here with Itachi while i go upstairs and pack" Sasuke ordered. Naruto pouted but then nodded.

Sasuke went upstairs silently, he didn't want to disturb his father. When he got to his room he opened the door. He went straight to his black wardrobe and started yanking his traveling bag which seemed to be stuck on something. "tsk, what the hell." He cursed while going to grab his computer chair, which he dragged to the front of the cupboard. He stood up on it and was eye level with the top of the wardrobe. He removed the handle from a loose old nail and pulled it down. When he did something white fell and plopped on the floor. Sasuke got off of the chair and looked at the object curious. "oh" was all he managed to say.

It was his old wrist cuffs, the ones he had in the first year of high school when he used to cut himself. They were white with blue ends and they came up from the wrist almost to his elbow. He shuddered silently and ran a thumb over his invisible scars. He thought of all the pain he had kept inside and how he finally let it all loose with a single razor blade, like a silent scream. The feeling was so good, he didn't know why he stopped. Sasuke quickly shook his head, thinking it was no good to cut himself and only brought more pain in the end, but he chucked them into the traveler bag anyway. He quickly finished packing, never forgetting about his cuffs and the story behind them and went downstairs to leave.

"What took you so long?" Itachi glared. "i was too busy checking myself out in the mirror" Sasuke replied. Itachi replied with a small laugh "can we go now" Naruto whined. Sasuke just smirked and said "yes, time for McDonald's"

Naruto smiled brightly.

* * *

... See what i mean by ooc-ness? It was the writers block i swear! it just came.. o.o Haha, but i kind of like bipolar Itachi, he's awesome ;D  
Uhm, i dunno when chapter 3 will come out, writers block hurts in so many ways. Maybe someone could help me? *nudge nudge, wink wink* well, i know my friends won't -_-, they're hopeless.

Also, i am kind of new to the whole writing thing on FF so there may be mistakes since i'm not used to how FF likes to erase stuff and other things. So if you see any mistakes tell me? I do read over my work, but like, you never know.

ERMAHGERD, REVIEW KK? I CAN SEE YOU CHECKING ON MY STORY AND NOT REVIEWING. I'll personally hunt you down if you don't. But if you review you get a free cookie ^.^


End file.
